1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot and a robot system.
2. Related Art
In a robot disclosed JP-A-2011-136395, a 6-axis sensor is provided at a distal end portion, that is, a sixth link closest to a distal end so as to detect acceleration in the direction of each of X, Y, and Z axes orthogonal to each other, and acceleration around each of the X, Y, and Z axes, and the robot acquires a vibration component of the angular speed of each link around a target axis based on a detection result from the 6-axis sensor, and controls to prevent an occurrence of vibration. A vibration component of the angular speed of a link is referred to as the “torsion of an angular speed” or the “vibration of an angular speed”.
In the robot disclosed in JP-A-2011-136395, since the posture of the 6-axis sensor is changed due to a motion of the robot, it is necessary to perform coordinate axis transformation referred to as the Jacobian of a transformation, using a detection result of the 6-axis sensor, and to obtain a vibration component of the angular speed of each link. In addition, it is necessary to perform a calculation process in accordance with the ever-changing rotational angle of a motor.
There is a problem in that a large amount of complicated computational processing is required due to the above-mentioned reasons, and thereby a control device having a high-performance and high-cost central processing unit (CPU) and the like may be required, and costs may increase.
In addition, there is a problem in that a large amount of complicated computational processing is required, and thereby computational errors may be likely to occur, and it may not be possible to satisfactorily prevent an occurrence of vibration due to the computational errors.